


Lament

by magequisition



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Loss, Poetry, reference to canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel reflects on the loss of Kili</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament

He walks in starlight now  
the bravest of them all.  
The light in his eyes has dulled  
but his spirit shines on.  
I will find him,  _nin meleth_ ,  
when I walk the worlds beyond this one.  
The stars are brighter for having you,  _nin meleth_ ,  
yet I long for the day when again we meet.


End file.
